Wolverine Vol 2 104
| StoryTitle1 = The Emperor Of The Realm Of Grief | Synopsis1 = This issue follows the events of ... On orders from the X-Men following their clash with Onslaught, Wolverine has been dispatched to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in Massachusetts to locate Gateway to see if the silent mutant to give them some insight on who Onslaught came to be. When Logan initially would confront Gateway, the Australian mutant would open a time space portal and force Logan to relive the day that his love Mariko Yashida died. The grief sends Wolverine reeling off the roof of the school and almost to a painful fall to the ground if Elektra had not been there to grab him and pull him into the school from one of the windows. Wolverine is surprised to see her and asks her why she has followed him from Salem Center, and she tells him that he is her business and will follow him until that business is sorted. Logan welcome him to tag along and offers her to try and get through to Gateway. In attempting to ask Gateway to help he does not respond either, at least not until she compares him to her stubborn master Stick. The mention of Stick's name Gateway stops spinning his bull-roarer and turns to look at them, shocked at the utterance of Elektra's masters name. When she tries to question him about how he can know Stick, Gateway gestures for her to be silent and spins his bull-roarer again. Elektra is transported to a vision of the after life, led along the river Styx by death. She is shocked to see her father is suffering in the afterlife and is forced to relive her resurrection by the Hand and how she came to feel she was unworthy of Daredevil's love. Sent back to reality, Elektra and Wolverine deduce that Gateway was trying to show them the most painful moments of their lives. Realizing that this has something to do with what Gateway is about to show them, Wolverine asks Gateway to show them what he knows. Gateway teleports them into the primary study of the school. There Wolverine asks Gateway to show them what he knows about Onslaught. Once more Elektra and Wolverine are pulled through time and space, this time to the moment when Magneto ripped the Adamantium from Wolverine's bones . Forced to witness the event in the astiral plane, they witness the moment as Xavier used his powers to wipe out Magneto's mind. At that moment, some essence of evil within Magneto reached out and infected Xavier with a darkness that began to grow. Realizing that Charles had been tainted by Magneto's evil upsets Wolverine greatly. They are returned back to the present, and Gateway finishes spinning his bull roarer. Later outside of the school, Logan sulks and blames himself for the creation of Onslaught. He explains to Elektra if he had not given in to his wild side and struck out at Magneto, forcing the Master of Magnetism to push back, Xavier would never have had to wipe out of his mind. Elektra points out that with the knowledge they have learned today they could possibly restore Xavier back to normal. Logan agrees that it is a possibility, however Charles could possibly never be the same again. Kind of like himself, Logan feels like he forgotten what it used to be a man. Elektra tells Logan that he still is and the two hug each other for comfort. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Part of the Onslaught event. It is part of the Impact 1 portion of the series exploring sub-plots and aftershocks caused by the initial storyline. It's events are preceded by the events in . The Onslaught story line continues in . * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}